jellesmarblerunsfandomcom-20200215-history
Quicksilver
Quicksilver is a transparent/silver marble who competes in Sand Marble Races. He competed in the 2016, 2017 and the 2018 Sand Marble Rally. Quicksilver has had some very strong comebacks through the field. He can also make very fast and strong starts. Quicksilver best performances are on sprint courses. Sand Marble Rally career 2016 Sand Marble Rally In the 2016 edition Quicksilver didn't play a big role in the season. In the first five races he would always finish in the top 20 and score points, but he never finished in the top 10. Quicksilver was in the 18th before the elimination, but a DNF in the elimination race saw him drop back out the top 20 to 24th with 27 points, which meant he was eliminated. 2017 Sand Marble Rally In 2017 however Quicksilver played a much bigger role. He qualified by finishing second in the qualifiers, just behind Red Number 3. Quicksilver had a decent start to the season with a 12th and 7th place finish, in races 1 and 2 respectively and was in 10th with 13 points after the opening 2 rounds. Quicksilver achieved his first ever victory in race 3 where he started on the front row, this win got Quicksilver (33pts) into second place in the championship standings, one point behind Dragon's Egg. The next race saw Quicksilver start on the back row and he made his way through the field to finish 12th, Quicksilver (37pts) dropped to fifth in the standings. at the finish in race 5.]] For Race 5 Quicksilver started on the middle row and would win the race after a chaotic final where Quicksilver jumped from fifth to first to take the win. Only 0.01 seconds ahead of Nemo in second. After the race Quicksilver (57pts) also took the championship lead. Race 6 had the same lay-out as Race 5 and Quicksilver started on the front row this time. After a mediocre start Quicksilver finished in a strong third position, behind Pollo Loco and Red Number 3 who were leading from the start. Quicksilver (71pts) extended his championship lead going into the MarbleLympics break. Race 7 was a mediocre race for Quicksilver, he finished 12th. Quicksilver (75pts) lost the championship lead to Dragon's Egg (78pts). Quicksilver put in a very strong performance in the next race to finish second despite starting on the back row. Championship rival Red Number 3 won the race from the front row. Quicksilver (92pts) retook the lead, 2 points ahead of Red Number 3 (90pts). and Dragon's Egg. The top 3 from races 8 to 11.]] Quicksilver got slow start in Race 9, but he put in another good performance and he finished third, his fifth podium finish of the season. Quicksilver (106pts) extended his lead on rival Red Number 3 (90pts) who DNF'ed. After 2 very strong performances, Quicksilver suffered a bad tenth race. He started deadlast on the back row and finished only seventeenth, which earned him zero points. Quicksilver escaped without too much damage as rival Red Number 3 got stuck while leading. In Race 11 Quicksilver finished second after narrowly losing out on the win to Slimer after losing the lead on the final boulevard of the race. Quicksilver's sixth podium finish brought Quicksilver (123pts) 25 points ahead of rival Red Number 3 (98pts). The penultimate race of the season was a mediocre race for Quicksilver; he finished only fourteenth, while Red Number 3 finished third. Going into the final race, which would have double points on offer Quicksilver (125pts) led, with Red Number 3 (112pts) in second, Slimer (102pts) in third and Dragon's Egg (101pts) in fourth. In the final race of 2017 Quicksilver started on the back row. With double points on offer his 13 points lead on Red Number 3 wasn't very big. After a mediocre start, Quicksilver saw his title hopes fall in the water when he got stuck somewhere at the beginning of the final race together with Summer Sky. Dragon's Egg finished second and Dragon's Egg (135pts) won the championship. Due to the double points Quicksilver dropped back the fourth in the standings with his DNF (125 pts), despite having the most podium finishes in 2017. Without double points Quicksilver would've won the championship by 2 points (125-123-118-116). 2018 Sand Marble Rally 2018 wasn't Quicksilver's best year, even though he started strong. After finishing fourth in 2017, Quicksilver was already garantueed a spot in the Sand Marble Rally for 2018. He finished seventh in the season opener after starting on the back row (which is the second row now). A second place finish followed in the next race behind reigning champion Dragon's Egg. Quicksilver was in second place in the standings after 2 races with 27 points. Race 3 was a lesser race for Quicksilver. He started on the back row and finished thirteenth. Despite finishing only thirteenth, he took the lead of the championship; Quicksilver (30pts) was 1 point ahead of previous leader Summer Sky (29pts), who DNF'ed. The following race Quicksilver started on the front row, but he finished poorly for the second time in a row, this time he was fourteenth. Which saw him drop to seventh in the standings with 32 points, 18 points behind new leader Superball (50pts). In Races 5 and 6, Quicksilver had similar results like in the previous two races. He would again finish at the back of the field. This time in fifteenth and eleventh respectively. Quicksilver dropped to eleventh in the standings after scoring a mere 10 points from races 3 to 6. Quicksilver (38pts) was 36 points behind leader Red Number 3 (74pts). In Race 7, which was the penultimate round of the 2018 Sand Marble Rally, Quicksilver had a good result. He started on the back row and finished fifth. Which earned him 11 points, more points than he had scored from races 3 to 6, this elevated Quicksilver (49pts) into seventh. In the eight and final race of 2018, Quicksilver had a strong start leading the way from the front row, he would then slowly fall back through the field to finish in seventh place. This got Quicksilver (58pts) back up to sixth in the championship rankings, 1 point behind Summer Sky (59pts) in fifth and 3 points ahead of Dragon's Egg (55pts) in seventh. This sixth place in the championship ensured him a spot in Division A for 2019. 2019 Sand Marble Rally After placing in the top 6 in 2018, Quicksilver was already prequalified for the 2019 season. He participated in the practice race together with the other prequalified marbles, after being around in third for most of the race, Quicksilver got stuck on the course and he DNF'ed (it was the only DNF in the whole qualification round). Quicksilver started his 2019 campaign with a podium finish. Ninth and sixth place finishes followed in the next 2 races. In race 4, Quicksilver got stuck. A second DNF followed in race 5, where he was running in the top 5 in the final stages before he came to a stop by a block from Ghost Plasma. Quicksilver scored to lower point finishes in the next 2 races. He ended the season with a fourth place finish. He placed 11th with 50 points. Sand Marble Rally results ‡ - Double points Trivia *Quicksilver and Red Number 3 have a major rivalry between each other which started during the 2017 Sand Marble Rally. *Quicksilver holds the record of most medals achieved in one Sand Marble Rally season with 6 medals (2017). *Both of Quicksilver's wins were won with a winning margin smaller than 0.10 seconds. **One of these is a victory with a winning margin of only 0.01 seconds. This is a Sand Marble Rally record. Category:Sand Marble Rally Category:Competing Marbles in Sand Marble Rally Category:Marbles